


【盾冬】獅盾日冬系列（pwp）

by BUNNYMSN



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUNNYMSN/pseuds/BUNNYMSN
Summary: 由于某些xxx剧情导致了属于狮盾x白狼的世界时间线混乱，狮盾被迫（喜滋滋穿越去各个时间线，必须日够七个冬才能回到正确的时间线上找老伴的故事。





	1. 小美人魚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *狮盾x队2战损冬  
> *时间线混乱导致的狮盾日冬（也就是说旁边还有一个盾  
> *野外，粗暴，dirty talk

　　巴基从来没承认过把美国队长和他的盾从河里捞出来扔在岸边的是自己，哪怕被史蒂夫按在床上狠操到失神的时候被问到，也咬紧牙关绝不回应，史蒂夫有时候会有点失望的想，想必这就是巴基的顶级特工的高超水平所在吧。  
　　史蒂夫属于画家的敏感与纤细总是在巴基的事上体现的淋漓尽致。在天空航母一战之后，迪士尼的“美人鱼”就一跃成为了美国队长的最爱动画片，在他心里，巴基就是那个把他救起来然后安静离开的小美人鱼——虽然巴基绝不肯承认。  
　　  
　　但现在，史蒂夫罗杰斯正扒开他的小美人鱼的湿淋淋的皮裤，小美人鱼的生殖腔——好吧，是后穴，七十年后又一次被同一个人撑开的后穴正紧紧地咬着他的手指。  
　　冬日战士眼神惊恐而迷茫，他被有着棕色络腮胡的目标人物压在草丛里，任务人的手指灵巧地挑开他的裤子，手指滑了进去，在他的臀部流连不返，手指也在那个穴口处蠢蠢欲动地试探地戳刺着，挑弄着，直至穴边肌肉逐渐放松，然后一根手指就得寸进尺地挪了进去。  
　　不，不是任务目标，任务目标还在不远处的河岸上昏迷着，冬日战士挣扎着扭头向那个人躺着的方向看去，却被身上的人发现了他的不专注。史蒂夫不满地将右手从刚刚解开的防弹战斗服上移开，恋恋不舍地划过冬日战士裸露出一半的胸部，冬日战士立刻被他炙热的手指敏感地烫起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，粉嫩的乳头也忠实地精神了起来。  
　　史蒂夫意味不明地笑了一声，手摸上冬日战士有些伤痕的脸颊，捏紧他的下巴，然后去啃吻他被河水冻得有些发白的嘴唇，直到冬日战士的精神像是被他从口舌相交的漫长过程中吸走，本在反抗的手脚都发软，他才用一个纯洁的轻吻结束了这个过程。史蒂夫满意地看着他的小美人鱼的嘴唇重新被血色充斥变得红艳欲滴，绿色的虹膜被他茫然放大的瞳孔侵占，看起来可怜又可爱，于是又忍不住地去舔吻他的红唇，吸吮他的涎水，身下也不放过，趁他失神又塞进了两根手指，换来了身下人不适地轻喘，微微踹起的腿又被史蒂夫压下，然后交缠。  
　　史蒂夫一寸寸地舔吻过冬兵的下巴、喉结、脖子、锁骨，茂密的胡子又扎又痒，冬兵早已忘了反抗，他只难耐地扭动身体，仿佛是蹭到什么鼓囊囊的地方，身上的人的呼吸声瞬间变得更加粗壮，蛮不讲理地去咬他的胸部，含着他的乳头的人声音含糊地叫他：“巴基，巴基。”  
　　才不是巴基，冬日战士被他一声声低沉的呼唤喊的浑身发软，甚至感觉自己身下被侵犯的地方都更加滚烫，他的阴茎硬的发疼，他想说他不是巴基，但显然，此刻的他除了喘息和呻吟，再不能吐出任何一个单词了。  
　　史蒂夫罗杰斯实在是太过偏爱冬日战士的嘴唇了，他可以舔吻他身体的每一个部分，但要说他可以吻哪个地方一整天？那必然是冬日战士的嘴唇了，那个红润的、潮湿的、娇软的嘴唇，里面仿佛有无数的蜜液可供史蒂夫吸食，还有永远不会有第二个人知道的甜蜜的、灵巧的舌头，史蒂夫发誓，他真的可以吻他一整天，一辈子。  
　　  
　　冬日战士的战服早就被史蒂夫剥光垫在了他的身下，裤子也脱了一半，史蒂夫在捣鼓他的裤子的时候甚至从某几个角落里搜刮出来了三个榴弹和半米长的折叠军刀，他哭笑不得地将这几个武器扔在一边，跪在冬日战士张开的腿间认真扩张，冬日战士的后穴里塞了他的三根手指，直挺挺的阴茎随着他手指抽插的频率一晃一晃地，一条光溜溜地大腿被他扛在肩上，另一条还有一半的湿裤子挂在上面，盘在了史蒂夫的腰上。被任务目标掰脱臼的人类胳膊无力地垂在一旁，机械臂甚至要更无力——络腮胡的主人那要命的唇舌又开始垂青那与机械臂相连的狰狞疤痕处了。冬日战士低着眼睛看他专注的亲吻那血肉与机械的冷血痕迹，他的睫毛是淡黄色的，很长，他想，而我可能要高潮了，因为他在舔吻我的机械臂。  
　　他在注视着的人敏锐地抬头，看见巴基潮红的脸，露出了一个了然地笑容：“又要高潮了？嗯？”他揉着他的腰，将他的腹肌都要揉软了，低沉着声音问：“你怎么总是这么敏感？我的小美人鱼，嗯？”  
　　被他漂亮的蓝眼睛注视着，与他的呼吸亲密交缠地被质问着，身下被他的手指不安分地戳按着，冬日战士于是真的高潮了。  
　　  
　　“嘶，”冬日战士因为高潮骤然缩紧的后穴让史蒂夫的手指可是吃了些苦头，他无奈地拍拍他紧绷起来地臀部肌肉，看着他双眼无神地到达高潮，嫣红的嘴唇无力开合。于是又动手轻揉他前边喷射出不少存货的阴茎与阴囊延长他的快感，然后用两根手指轻捻了几团浓稠的白精，将手指递到粗喘着开始恢复神智的冬兵面前，冬兵因高潮散大的瞳孔重新开始缩小聚焦，就看到男人举着揉遍自己身体的手捻着他的精液问他：“你这个小骗子，不肯承认自己是我的小美人鱼，不肯承认自己逃难时有自慰过，现在被我抓到现行了吧？”  
　　  
　　冬日战士完全听不懂他在说什么，仿佛是自己被当做了其他人，他觉得自己可能有些难过，他张了张嘴，无声的说了句“我不是”。  
　　巴基是个小骗子，史蒂夫想，昆式机上重逢后的第一次欢爱，他射出来的精液浓度完全不是现在这个水准——七十年存货的水准，但他拒绝承认他有自慰过，坚决否认，尤其强调绝没有看着史蒂夫的纪录片自慰——如此看来这个小骗子的确是有过这个经历了。  
　　  
　　冬日战士瘫在草坪上看让他高潮了一次自己却依然衣冠周正的男人在他面前将裤子剥开，粗长的夸张的阴茎一下子跳了出来，他显然也硬的厉害，冬日战士的超级视力清楚地看到那马眼处甚至还渗出了一些浓白的前液。男人跪在他的大张开的双腿间，他能感觉到男人滚烫的龟头一下下地在他的穴口戳弄，冬日战士不敢再看，他的视线于是向上，落在了男人的衣服上，然后才迟钝地发现，男人穿的战斗服，和任务目标是一样的，除了那颗星星的失落，冬日战士于是又扭头去看不远处的任务目标，他还安静地昏迷着。  
　　史蒂夫发誓自己开始吃自己的醋了，巴基在这么重要的时候都不忘扭头看那个昏迷的自己——在他终于要操进他身体的时候，史蒂夫有些急躁了起来，他手指粗略地揉进巴基的穴肉里，确认他已经可以接纳他，于是龟头就迫不及待地捅入穴内，这显然比手指粗壮的多也滚烫的多的异物终于唤回了冬日战士的专注，他的金属手指一下子缩紧，想要抓握什么东西，但却只有几根脆弱的绿草，他于是只能像个无根的浮萍一样躺着草地上，感受着男人的阴茎一寸寸地在他的肉洞里艰难前行，他和男人的呻吟喘息交织着，他有些难奈，男人则是舒爽。  
　　等男人的阴茎完全埋进他的体内，冬日战士的喘息已经相当急促了，他仰着脖子，嘴唇微张，绿汪汪的眼睛看着额头上冒汗的男人，想要他来亲吻他，男人把自己微长的棕发向后捋，仿佛看懂了他的渴望一般低头与他交换了一个又一个亲爱的湿吻，下身也开始缓缓的抽插，男人在冬兵耳朵边狠喘，舔舐他的耳廓，对他说着下流话：“我真想就这么死在你的肉洞里，小美人鱼。”  
　　冬兵终于可以说话了，他哑着声音说：“我不是美人鱼……”  
　　这句否认换来了男人的报复，他退出一半多的阴茎瞬间狠狠地钉了回来，一下子将冬日战士的尾音顶的飘散，他可能是将他的阴囊也塞进我的屁股里了，他想，然后冬日战士就被接下来男人狂暴地抽插打断了一切思路，男人挺腰摆臀地奋力在他的屁股上耕耘，两人肉体的拍打声越来越大，或许还有一些水声，男人的屁股竟然也会流水吗？  
　　史蒂夫啃咬着巴基的胸脯，听到他喃喃地吐出这句话，一下子笑了，他换手拨弄他的乳头，凑在他耳边低声告诉他：“因为你是小荡妇啊，小荡妇都是会流水的，你就是很会流水的荡妇，从1943年开始。”  
　　巴基显然受不了这个，他的瞳孔剧烈的抖动着，他不安地开始扭着腰想要逃离，却被史蒂夫掐着腰按着肚子狠狠地操回草地上，他的背和垫在身下的作战服在草坪上剧烈的摩擦，他想要逃开，却只能一次次被阴茎操弄到最深处，然后在快感的逐渐堆积中再一次忘记自己的本意，双腿不自觉地缠上男人健壮的腰身。  
　　  
　　直到远远的有人声传来，冬日战士的作战本能立刻武装了他。哪怕他现在正大张着腿被人操着穴，但他还是瞬间感知到了七百米外的来人，他的穴肉因紧张和战意剧烈收缩着，比冬日战士早发现一点的史蒂夫的阴茎被他的肉洞一下又一下地缩紧放松按摩着，欢愉几乎到达顶点，他重重的呻吟出声，换来了冬日战士惶恐地怒视，他推着他的胸膛让他离开他，显然怕极了被别人发现他在野地里挨操，史蒂夫却不依不饶地继续挺腰将肉茎肏进深处，啪啪声不绝于耳，他用言语蛊惑他：“求我，求我我就停下。”  
　　冬日战士内心清晰地衡量着二人的战斗力，他右手臂脱臼，铁臂也在先前的战斗中被打到数次短路，而他的双腿被操得发软，甚至合不拢，连衣服都几乎被剥光，而这个正肏着他的男人却毫发无伤、衣冠楚楚，甚至只露出了那狰狞的正埋在自己体内的阴茎。  
　　冬日战士于是相当干脆地服软，对男人乞求：“停下，求你。”  
　　史蒂夫看着巴基专注认真的乞求眼神，不甘地狠狠抽插几下，又逼他：“说你是小美人鱼，宝贝，巴基，说啊，”他的阴茎埋在巴基肉洞里，“说了，我们就停下，宝贝。”  
　　冬日战士心如擂鼓，听着越来越近的脚步声，冬日战士闭了闭眼，压着嗓子低声说：“我是小美人鱼，我是巴基，”仿佛是怕他还有更多的要求，想要快些结束这个情况的冬日战士，抖着声音继续说，“我是你的小荡妇，我是你的小美人鱼。”  
　　“操！”史蒂夫被巴基突如其来的淫言秽语刺激的差点射了出来，但他当然也知道这不是时候，于是他只能抱起巴基，将衣服踢到一边，藏到了不远处的树林中。  
　　史蒂夫的阴茎还深深埋在冬日战士的体内，他们两个尽量放平自己因性交快感的喘息，史蒂夫将巴基的脊背抵在树干上，低头咬住巴基的嘴唇，于是两人的呻吟便都吞进了彼此的肚中。  
　　他们唇齿交缠，下身交缠，听着不远处熟悉的男人和女人的声音响起，然后是窸窸窣窣地声音，应当是搀扶起了昏迷的美国队长。  
　　  
　　“等一下，”山姆的声音响起，“我们不要搜寻一下附近吗？万一冬日战士就在这附近……？”  
　　  
　　被点名的冬日战士当然就在附近，他就在百米之外的大树后，被一个男人抱着屁股搂着腰抵在树干上，屁股里还埋着那人的阴茎，他的穴肉又因此敏感地颤抖，换来了身上男人不自觉地抽插。  
　　  
　　“现在管不了了，伙计，”黑寡妇说，“是你能打过他还是我能？再说他如果在的话，可以直接一枪狙掉我们三个，快走。”  
　　“好吧。”

　　等他们终于离开，直升机起飞的声音远远响起。史蒂夫就毫不留情地开始抽插，他抱着巴基的臀部，巴基的腿因为失重的错觉紧紧地缠绕在他身上，肉洞也十分紧致热情，穴肉不断蠕动着，巴基的头轻轻靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，有些失神地微微张着嘴，轻轻的呻吟几声，结果又换来更凶猛的抽插和在某个敏感点上狠狠地碾压，他真的要被这个男人干死在这里了，他甚至在想。  
　　男人的手在他身上游走，咬着他的耳朵求他再说一遍刚刚说过的话，但冬日战士却咬紧牙关绝不开口，于是被男人像是发泄愤怒般的抽插一下下地顶着向上，然后在重力作用下狠狠地落回男人的阴茎上，冬日战士甚至被他顶的眼睛都开始翻白，他大着舌头阻止他：“不……不，停下，我……”  
　　巴基要高潮了，史蒂夫知道，他知道他身体的每一个敏感部位，更了解他高潮前的征兆，他于是用龟头狠狠地蹂躏他的敏感点他的前列腺，然后巴基果然仰着头小声尖叫了起来，他又射了。  
　　  
　　  
　　冬日战士醒来的时候身边已经没有人，身上的作战服穿的好好的，脱臼的胳膊也已经被接好，就连被剥离的武器们都安安分分地放在他的身边，河面风平浪静，仿佛他记忆中的那一段疯狂只是癔症。  
　　只有冬日战士后穴的酸胀和精液顺着腿根流下的感觉告诉他，那场疯狂的性事不是梦魇，而是真实发生的。  
　　  
　　  
　　


	2. 俘虜軍花

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　*狮盾曰冬第二弹，这是一个有剧情的pwp系列  
> 　　*狮盾x队1被俘虏的军花  
> 　　*本章含大致背景的解释（只为pwp服务咳咳  
> 　　*蒙眼、捆绑

　　  
　　他已经不是第一次出现幻觉了。  
　　  
　　九头蛇的折磨手段属实是层出不穷，巴恩斯中士和107步兵团被俘虏后，并没有被关在一起。而是先和几个身材魁梧的男人一起被抓进实验室被注射了莫名其妙的液体，昏昏沉沉间看到有几个人活生生变成一滩肉泥，另一些在实验床上像濒死的鱼一样弹跳抽搐，他以为他也要死了。  
　　但他却又醒来了，再醒来后被关在狭小的笼子里饿了整整两天。现在又强行被捆到足有一人高的架子上，身体被皮带吊着肘弯处悬空，脚下只有脚尖能微微接触地面，却几乎使不上力，全身的身体肌肉都处在一个极限疲累的状态。而他的头部被钢架固定直视前方，连眼睛都被两个精细的撑子撑开，应该是用来确保他不能闭眼休息，因此只能看着面前那个奇怪的屏幕，屏幕上有诡异花纹不断扭曲重组，刚开始巴基还能发散思维地自嘲、羡慕九头蛇的充足资金、想布鲁克林的小个子是不是又在小巷子里战斗。但两个小时后——巴基通过花纹的排列组合速度大概估计的，他已经再不能胡思乱想了。被迫张到最大的眼睛巩膜充血，眼睛又痛又累，因为久久注视着那变幻的花纹，他的思绪开始逐渐混乱，仿佛有人在他耳边蛊惑他堕入地狱，向撒旦投降，他渐渐感觉自己的灵魂似乎开始与肉体剥离，肉体上的饥饿、苦痛、疲倦仿佛一扫而空，他几乎就要张口说出“投降”。  
　　但嘴唇开始蠕动的瞬间，巴基立刻狠狠地咬住自己的舌尖，口腔内迅速被铁锈味的血气占领，巴基精神一震，意识到这是九头蛇的洗脑手段，他便开始努力集中注意力，回忆军队训导的教过的“反洗脑”方法——虽然那被他私下里狠狠地嘲笑过几次——说真的，背军牌？还不如背史蒂夫的生日有用，也是独立日，也挺符合军队要求的，不是吗？  
　　“......32557038 T42 43B，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，巴基......来自纽约，布鲁克林，”他一遍遍地念着自己的军牌，精神一遍遍地涣散又集中，舌头早就被咬的伤痕累累，整个口腔都是咬出来的血，甚至有的在他张口的时候顺着嘴角蜿蜒而下，干涸在嘴角与脸庞上，“我是巴基......来自布鲁克林，我的妹妹叫瑞贝卡，我的好朋友是史蒂夫……唔，或许是男朋友……”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫刚刚从2014年的世界穿越而来，他甚至来不及再给昏迷的冬兵一个吻，他就立刻穿越到了这个亲手被他毁掉的九头蛇基地。他熟门熟路地摸向九头蛇的实验室，果然在这里听到了巴基的声音，他在进门的时候就听到巴基在喃喃自语地念着自己的名字，多年前的那一幕立刻涌上心头，那时的他可以毫不犹豫地冲上去拯救他。  
　　但现在，他在巴基身后，看着他被半吊在洗脑架上折磨，却无法拯救他——该死的，该死的时间驳论，他不能破坏历史线，却被该死的时间困住不能返回2023年的世界，而那诡异的时空之主告诉他，由于某个时间线的突然混乱而导致了时空漏洞，而他与漏洞的产生紧密相关，因此被选中弥补世界漏洞，在弥补漏洞之后，他才能回到正确的时间线上，否则他将永远被困在量子时间中，世界也将向不可控的方向发展。  
　　说真的，他刚开始以为这不过是一个荒唐，或者说荒.淫.的美梦，他能看到他曾一度心心念念的将他救起来的冬兵，然后春风一度，或许醒来后会被巴基指着裤子嘲笑，但他却没想到，那一切都是真实的。  
　　  
　　而此刻，同样真实存在的巴恩斯中士正在经历九头蛇对他的第一次洗脑——也是唯一一次如此不深刻的洗脑经历，他不能改变他的命运，因为这个时间线还有一个史蒂夫罗杰斯正要来拯救他。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫伸手解下自己不久前从冬兵裤子上撕下的一条布条，他本来只是当做一个情趣——史蒂夫知道自己的脸一定红了，人在梦中总是放肆一些的，他想将巴基身上的东西留下来做纪念，却没想到会用在另一个巴基身上。  
　　他深吸一口气，迈着步子走向巴基。  
　　巴基显然已经神智不清了，他机械地重复着自己的军号和信息，根本没有注意到来人的声音。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫将灯光调暗，拔掉播放屏幕的电源，站在黑暗中看巴基因为长时间不能合眼而充血通红的眼睛，他的瞳孔还不适应光线的骤明骤暗，加上长时间的集中，他的瞳孔开始不断扩大、扩大，就像是……史蒂夫摸了摸手中的布条，就像是冬兵高潮时的样子。  
　　史蒂夫清楚地知道，现在巴基根本没有办法看清楚面前的人，或许有一段时间他的视力都会有毁损，但为了保险起见——他轻轻地上手将眼睛支撑架挪走，巴基的眼睛瞬间扑闪了两下，然后贪恋的不再睁开，不睁开也好——史蒂夫用布条蒙住巴基闭着的眼睛，在他脑后打了个结。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫终于吻上巴基的嘴唇，但这一次，他并没有留恋于此，而是顺着血迹轻轻舔舐，将巴基脸上凝固的血印一点点舔的干净。  
　　  
　　巴基知道自己又有幻觉了，他或许是真的被洗脑了，因为他仿佛感受到了那个布鲁克林小个子的熟悉气息，还有他轻柔的、珍惜的舔吻，他于是习惯性地去追逐他的唇舌，却被头部固定架阻止，他只能有点委屈地喃喃：“史蒂夫，我亲不到你……”  
　　史蒂夫瞳孔巨震，看着巴基被血染红的嘴唇叫着自己的名字，瞬间不知所措，巴基不满地噘嘴，又说：“你是我的幻觉，快来让我亲一下呀。”  
　　史蒂夫目光从巴恩斯中士年轻漂亮的脸上仔细扫过，轻叹着满足了他的要求，他绝不打算出声——就让他，就让他的巴基，以为是洗脑后的幻觉吧。  
　　  
　　他含着巴基的舌头吮吸，巴基嘶嘶地小声吸气，只觉得自己的舌头仿佛又被伤了一遍，史蒂夫轻柔地舔过他舌上的每一个细小伤口，感受了一下大致的数目，终于还是忍不住轻拍了一下他的屁股，巴恩斯中士总是为了达成目标不顾自己的安危，这些伤口要是再多点、再大点，恐怕史蒂夫救回去的，就是一具咬舌自尽的尸体了。  
　　史蒂夫落在巴基屁股上的手掌由拍变揉，巴基于是十分敏感地轻哼了起来，他疲倦的体内仿佛又有另一个能量源为他供能，让他没有立刻陷入沉睡，而是在幻觉里被人抚慰。  
　　现在那个抚慰着他胸膛的手掌又剥开了他的破破烂烂的军服外套，史蒂夫毫不在意地将被他撕成两截的外套扔到地上——这不算破坏历史线，因为他找到巴基时，他就只穿着一件敞开着领子的单衣，而现在——史蒂夫的视线移上巴基的单衣衣领，这衣领并非他当时见到的样子，史蒂夫舔了舔唇，又动手将它撕开了一个颇大的口子，然后手指就顺理成章地滑入巴基的衣内，在他早就精神起来的肉头上轻拢慢捻，另一只也不被冷落，史蒂夫低头隔着棉麻的布料去吸啜它，将衣服都含出一圈微暗的湿痕，巴基于是一点也不收敛地呻吟了起来，他的裆部也变得鼓鼓囊囊的，向上蹭着像是想要被抚慰。  
　　史蒂夫却是神经一紧，这里毕竟是九头蛇基地，而他不能改变历史，如果巴基的呻吟声招来九头蛇……史蒂夫又不想用地上明显不干不净的布料强行让巴基失声。于是他只能忍痛放弃疼爱巴基的右乳，再此投入到了亲吻之中。顾及着巴基口中的伤口，史蒂夫只是在他嘴唇附近徘徊，并不去与他深吻，而是时不时轻轻咬一咬巴基挺翘的鼻尖，舔一舔巴基凹陷的人中，巴基的呼吸因为与他的呼吸太过亲密交缠，产生了要窒息的错觉，于是史蒂夫又含住他的唇给他渡气。  
　　轻捏巴基臀部的手早就已经在这个过程中进入到了它应该进入的地方，两根手指正在巴基的紧致的肉穴中扩张，由于没有润滑，让巴基不住地轻声痛呼，史蒂夫也很无奈——虽然时空管理者给他发布了这个没有底线的任务，但他总不能更没有底线的向他要润滑剂吧？  
　　史蒂夫于是更努力地讨好巴基，还好他足够了解巴基的身体，他的每一个敏感点，他都如数家珍。巴基在被九头蛇俘虏一次改造之后，就像是劣质血清的副作用似的，只要用手轻柔地摩挲巴基的后腰窝，再略重些地揉捏他柔软的大腿根部，他的后穴就会快速的分泌一些液体——是物资缺乏的两个战士之间的最好的润滑剂。　　  
　　那液体果然在史蒂夫的耐心抚慰下迅速的流了出来，史蒂夫于是顺理成章地将第三只手指塞了进去，缓缓地在中士穴中动作。  
　　  
　　巴基此时却突然有清醒的征兆，他开始迷蒙着声音小声问：“史蒂夫，你长胡子了吗……？”他什么都看不到，双手开始挣扎，看起来像是想要伸手摸一摸正在他脖颈上舔吮的男人。  
　　他被洗脑架吊起来的胳膊自然是摸不到的，于是巴基的挣扎越来越大，带的洗脑架“哐哐”作响，史蒂夫只能凑上去，将胡子凑在他的耳朵边摩擦他长了胡茬的腮帮子，压低了声音骗他：“是的，巴基，我是你梦中的史蒂夫，”他又抬起下巴，让胡子拂过巴基被吊起来苍白失力的手，“我长胡子了，你不是一直想知道我的胡子是不是金色的？是不是长了就像没长？”  
　　不知道是被史蒂夫的声音还是话语中的熟稔安抚了，巴基渐渐安静了下来，史蒂夫害怕他不久就会彻底清醒，于是只能决定速战速决。他拉开自己战斗裤的拉链，露出早已在亲吻中变得肿胀不堪的男茎，快速地撸动几下，用手沾过巴基后穴中的液体在自己阴茎上润滑，然后轻轻扶着巴基的腰，将滚烫的阴茎顶在他的穴口来回戳刺。  
　　抽走了埋在巴基体内的手指，他就像是欲求不满似的小声哼着，身体努力地在捆绑中蠕动，流着水的屁股一扭一扭地像是在寻找什么：“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……”他不满地叫着。  
　　史蒂夫握住巴基的腰，这时候的他还没有在战争中练出坚硬的腹肌，因此腰身还很软，他的软肉紧紧被握在在史蒂夫的手掌心中，被揉捏、按压变形，巴基体内的水于是流的更欢了，史蒂夫挺腰用力，一鼓作气将粗长的阴茎挺入巴基穴内，巴基被这突如其来的巨大异物插得倒吸一口冷气，双脚无力地茫然地乱蹬，看起来像是想要逃离。  
　　史蒂夫心疼地揉他突然崩紧的臀肉，慢慢地开始抽插，也不忘用嘴去吃掉他的呻吟，巴基被他亲得迷迷糊糊，如果不是屁股里还插着一根大的非人的肉茎，恐怕他现在就睡过去了。  
　　或许亲吻是最好的安慰吧，巴基就这么被史蒂夫的吻吻到不知今夕是何夕，完全忘记去问为什么他的阴茎突然之间变大了这么多，他在甜蜜的梦吻里甚至自己说服自己：或许我就是想要史蒂夫这么大的棒子捅我呢？  
　　  
　　史蒂夫可不知道他甜蜜的中士正在想着这些乱七八糟的小话，他在中士近半年没有性事的穴中大开大合，提腰摆胯地肏干着被半吊在洗脑架上的人——九头蛇这该死的洗脑设备此刻竟成了美国队长操弄他的挚友的最佳情趣用品，看看可怜的中士吧，因为被绑着脚，他连裤子都褪不下去，偏偏又被绑的双腿大张，史蒂夫竟然都不需要用去压制男人的腿就能直截了当地插入，绑在架子上的中士活像个情趣用品——连口中发出的呻吟呢喃都一一被美国队长仔细吞入腹中，只有两人频繁紧密相撞的私密部位发出隐约的、淫靡的水声，和根本遮掩不了的啪啪声。  
　　巴基被不断地向上顶，但他的头部又被固定，因此只有腰胯频频被史蒂夫的抽插频率搞得移动微弯，脖子和头部又不可避免地和固定架相撞，自觉自己是在幻觉中的巴基一点没有羞耻地哭了出来，他紧紧地闭上嘴拒绝史蒂夫的唇舌，眼泪迅速地洇湿帮着眼睛的布条，直到发出小声的抽噎才把沉浸在欢畅性爱中的史蒂夫唤醒。  
　　史蒂夫看着巴基的眼泪已经多到布条都吸收不了水分，已经有几滴迅速地顺着他的面颊滴落，下意识就去舔吻他的泪珠，然后抱着他问：“怎么了，巴基？你怎么了？”他的阴茎又因为这个紧密的拥抱而狠狠地插进了巴基想肉穴当中，巴基被蒙在布条下地眼睛被插的翻白，足足反应了五秒钟才回答史蒂夫的问题：“我不舒服，史蒂夫，”他很委屈，像是不明白为什么在梦里做爱也要被如此不舒适的姿势掣肘，“这个姿势，我脖子疼。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫看了眼旁边的实验床，于是立刻顺从地解开巴基身上皮带的束缚，巴基虚弱地瘫倒在史蒂夫身上，史蒂夫心疼地揉了揉他被绑的发紫发红的皮肤，哪怕巴基已经注射了血清，但这些伤痕显然不是一时半会儿能消下去的。  
　　他搂着巴基的腰抱着他移到不远处的实验床，然后将他放在床上，还不等巴基习惯新地方，便又整根没入他的穴口。  
　　巴基仰面躺在床上，被史蒂夫插得一耸一耸地，绑在头上的带子也开始松脱，晃来晃去地痒极了，巴基想伸手解开带子，却被史蒂夫发现，史蒂夫拽下他的手握在手心里，开始抚慰他前面被顶的一甩一甩地肉茎，同时来自前后的刺激与快感于是又让巴基忘记自己的初衷了。  
　　  
　　漫长的性事直到史蒂夫听到来自堡垒外的战火炮声才开始有结束的征兆，他更加用力地顶弄，总是能进到最深处的龟头一下下地碾过巴基的前列腺，让他有一种快要失禁地错觉，但好在——好在来自未来的史蒂夫罗杰斯的记忆里他救到的巴基并没有失禁，所以他忍着将中士肏尿的冲动，避开他的前列腺，揉弄着中士挺翘的阴茎，和中士一起达到了高潮。  
　　史蒂夫摘下巴基眼睛上被泪水湿润的布条重新缠在手上，抹掉巴基肚皮上两人的精液，将巴基的衣服重新穿好——这世界上的每一个时间线的巴基在事后总是任人摆弄。  
　　  
　　  
　　后来巴恩斯中士被史蒂夫罗杰斯救走的时候，脚步踉跄，总觉得自己的屁股有些不舒服，史蒂夫问他怎么了，现实中十分有羞耻心的中士坚决不肯说是自己被洗脑做春梦，做到遗精不说还像是被当真肏弄过一样。  
　　我恨九头蛇，中士想。


	3. 安全屋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　*预警：dirty talk，自慰，口交，从头黄到尾，我真的不懂留白  
> 　　*狮盾日冬第三弹  
> 　　*有一点点点四舍五入的小剧情（？呸，啥也没有全是肉）  
> 　　

　　

 

　　————————————————  
　　

　　史蒂夫没想到自己又一次穿越刚一降落，就会看到如此香艳的场面。  
　　巴基的头发又长长了，几缕汗湿的发丝黏在他的脸上，有一缕黑发甚至在他的唇间摇摆横跨，他的眼睛紧紧地闭着，只看到纤薄的、泛着潮红的眼皮轻轻地敏感颤抖，纤长浓密的睫毛像是停在风中的蝴蝶一样胡乱的颤动，他那精致的鼻翼都泛红着一张一翕，唇边溢出一连串稀碎的小声呻吟。视线下移，巴基的胸膛赤裸，胸上的红豆直挺挺地立着，他属于人类的那条胳膊横过胸膛，向下伸着，右手正握着自己的阴茎撸动着，而左臂此刻像是个已经退休的伙计，无力地垂摆在沙发扶手上。  
　　正直的史蒂夫罗杰斯情不自禁地咽了一下口水。  
　　冬兵一瞬间就掏出了沙发坐垫缝隙中的机关枪对准了毫无声息潜入他阳台的闯入者，他的视线从迷蒙到聚焦，看到了站在阳台门前的高大男人，与那人在夜里仍熠熠生辉的蓝眼睛直直地对视。  
　　  
　　不知道是谁先主动的，或许是冬兵。  
　　因为史蒂夫估计不会粗暴地把自己的阴茎塞进他的巴基的嘴里，但他在他的巴基主动跪下给他口交的时候，会把手指摩挲进巴基的长发里，然后按着他的头不自禁地挺动腰部，把龟头一次次地塞进冬兵的娇嫩的嗓子眼里，冬兵敏感到甚至能感受到男人的前液溢出，蹭在自己的上颚、喉咙上，然后随着自己的吞咽，和着口水一起划过他的食道，进入他的胃袋。  
　　此刻冬兵觉得自己活像个站街的婊子，他主动给一个闯入他的安全屋的男人口交深喉，哪怕被他插到干呕不止、口水肆流也不愿意把他那粗长的不合理的阴茎吐出来，甚至为此已经湿了后穴。  
　　这满脸大胡子的蓝眼睛男人甚至是一年多前的强奸犯，曾把他按在野外逼他翘着屁股，然后被干的浑浑噩噩，逼他说出一堆自己自慰时都不敢回想的淫言浪语，然后射了他一肚子精液后消失不见。冬兵脑中又回想起自己回到安全屋后坐在浴缸里自己用人类的手指清洗自己后穴中残留的精液，有些甚至已经干涸了，他必须拿着淋浴头冲进自己被干的都有些合不拢的肉穴，伴随着自己的指头扣弄，然后一次又一次地把自己送上高潮，他瘫坐在浴缸里呻吟，满脑子都是强奸犯的肉棒。  
　　他早被这人的大肉棒肏坏了脑子，冬兵抬着眼睛看正享受着他口交的男人，他轻轻地垂着蓝眼睛看他，眼中满是情欲和爱意，一个强奸犯的爱意——现在已经不能说是强奸犯了，冬兵又握着男人塞不进去的阴茎根部给他做了几个深喉，换来了男人难耐的舒畅的呻吟——这是和奸，他看见这男人就腿软穴湿，像被洗脑了似的想要献上自己的身体供他玩乐。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫看着被他插的干呕不止的巴基，将他从地上拉了起来，他紧紧揽住他的腰才让他不至于腿软到又一次跪倒在地，巴基丰软的胸部和硬挺的乳尖划过史蒂夫的战斗服——真是感谢瓦坎达，史蒂夫想，这看起来十分热气的做旧战斗服实际继承了瓦坎达高科技的薄透，巴基胸部的柔软与坚硬，史蒂夫的胸膛上其实体会的淋漓尽致。这让满脑子黄色废料的罗杰斯情不自禁地用另一只手揉上了巴基的胸部，他用食指和中指夹弄着巴基硬的像是石头的乳头，甚至低头吸啜了几下，将那红彤彤的小玩意儿舔的肿胀了一大圈，男人的口水挂在那上面，亮晶晶的，看起来淫荡极了。  
　　“涨奶了，嗯？”史蒂夫贴着巴基的耳朵问，揽着巴基腰的手不规矩地揉捏着他腰腹部的赘肉，把冬兵揉的腿直发软，不得不把自己的脑袋靠在男人的肩膀上支撑自己，他被男人揉的发出稀碎的小声呻吟，发出的声音像是撒娇似得：“少胡说。”  
　　“我可没胡说，”男人把巴基抵在了墙上，一手捏着他的胸部一手摸着他的腹部，冬兵因为一年多里不规律饮食和垃圾食品长出来的些许赘肉和柔软的乳肉被他指尖玩弄，“你看看这是什么？我的孩子，和因为怀孕涨奶的……”  
　　“挚友？”冬兵说，“谁会把他的挚友按在草地里肏的满肚子精液？”  
　　男人笑着亲上冬兵不知道是因为愤怒还是羞耻而涨红的脸颊：“你想起来了，巴基。”  
　　“我可不是巴基。”  
　　“嗯哼，”男人答非所问，还在上一个问题，“巴基人前是我的挚友，人后，是会被我灌满精液的性爱对象。”  
　　  
　　“滚开，我可不是你的性爱对象。”这刚刚给他深喉了十几次的长发男人霎时就怒了，他刚刚还像个小婊子一样地贪婪的吃他的肉棒，现在又因为一个词汇气的连自己湿的滴水的穴都不顾了，他迈着被情欲浸染地像是面条一样的两条长腿就要离开史蒂夫的圈养范围。  
　　然后就被男人拽着手腕反剪，按着肩膀，脸贴在墙上，被男人从后面直接肏了进来，两人同时发出痛快的呻吟，史蒂夫缓缓的插弄着：“还说不是我的性爱对象？我连摸都没摸过，你就湿的一塌糊涂——天生就是被我肏的。”  
　　“呃……你这强奸犯。”  
　　史蒂夫像是报复性地狠狠地插进最深处又抽出来，把嘴硬的冬兵插得一下子失了神，无意识流出来的口水糊在了深绿色的墙上，在昏暗灯光下看起来淫靡极了，史蒂夫揉着他的腰肏他，把他顶的一晃一晃，脸部在墙上摩擦，冬兵不适又舒服地呻吟，他讨厌“性爱伙伴”这种定义，但他真的活像男人说的一样，仿佛天生浪荡地是给他肏一样。  
　　“慢一点……轻点……”说实话，冬兵其实不知道自己在说什么，史蒂夫肏他肏的又快又狠，这让他屁股有些痛，但他湿漉漉的穴肉显然舒畅极了，贪婪的裹食着男人的阴茎，甚至主动向后挺弄迎合男人的抽插，他真的很爽，也真的很喜欢这样简单粗暴的性爱，他其实早就被干的没了理智，于是嘴里说出来的话其实也是胡言乱语，他想着让男人更快更深，肏进他的肠道去，碾过他的敏感点，但说出来就变成了可怜兮兮的哀求：“慢些，求你……”  
　　史蒂夫扶着他的腰弯下身子贴近他的背，那粗长的肉棒又毫不留情地挺进了一截，冬兵又爽又痛的倒抽气，甚至因此被搞出了几滴生理性的泪水。史蒂夫伸手捏着他的下巴让他扭过头来与他接吻，下身挺弄地更深更狠，仿佛看穿了冬兵没说出口的夙愿。冬兵于是乖乖地张开嘴唇，将舌头奉献给男人供他吸吮挑弄，两人疯狂地交换着彼此的唾液，不知道是谁的滴到了史蒂夫的手上，然后冬兵的嘴里就塞进了两根粗糙的长指，他在冬兵的口腔里扣弄，让冬兵有种自己的嘴也变成了下面的穴一样地错觉，张着嘴呆呆地供男人的手指戏弄，甚至在他的手指尖划过喉咙的时候不自禁地收缩喉咙口，给他的手指来了几下深喉。  
　　史蒂夫显然受不了这个，他摸着冬兵腰肉的手抬起来狠狠地扇了他的屁股几巴掌，差点将冬兵扇上高潮，他情不自禁地向后挪着屁股，将史蒂夫的阴茎吃的更深，讨好似的舔弄着在他口中肆虐的手指，于是如愿以偿地换来了史蒂夫狂风暴雨般的抽插，成功将他送上了高潮，史蒂夫也不克制自己的欲望，将精液满满的全都射进了巴基的肉穴里。  
　　  
　　冬兵缓过神来的时候正躺在男人的大腿上，他似乎前几秒钟还在轻轻舔吻着男人沉甸甸的阴囊，男人正一手拿着电视遥控器，一手玩弄着他的柔软的乳肉。他没有看冬兵，蓝眼睛正专注地看着被淘汰已久的黑白电视里的人——美国队长，纪录片里的美国队长顶着枪林弹雨前进，偶尔有一两个镜头会划过他的狙击手，巴基。  
　　性爱后的和谐气氛让冬兵有些昏昏欲睡，仿佛是不经意地，男人突然问了句：“你刚刚就在看这片子吗？”  
　　“嗯，对。”冬兵小声嘟囔着回答，他仿佛已经被不久前疯狂的性交掏空了精神，看起来已经快在男人的大腿上、肉棒下睡着了。　　  
　　然后下一秒冬兵就被刺激的跳了起来——自己射干净以后软趴趴的阴茎被男人握在了手里揉捏，史蒂夫眯着眼看他，看起来十分危险：“看着美国队长的纪录片自慰？士兵？”  
　　冬兵的阴茎又开始有勃起的征兆，看着史蒂夫那双带着几丝绿色的蓝眼睛，他的后穴也湿了，下意识地，他就想要抬着屁股去找史蒂夫的肉棒，他伸出胳膊去抱男人，想要坐在他的腿上，——史蒂夫和巴基在过去最喜欢用的姿势，骑乘，他记得的。  
　　  
　　但史蒂夫显然不想让他如愿，看着巴基因为激烈的性爱脸上还没下去的潮红，自己日思夜想的漂亮男人无意识地嘟着红艳艳的嘴唇向自己求欢，这当然足够刺激，他的阴茎早就诚实地立了起来向自己贪婪淫荡的美人巴基打着招呼。史蒂夫把巴基抱进怀里，他的胸膛紧贴着他的脊背，巴基坐在他的腿间，感受着男人滚烫粗大的阴茎在自己的股缝处留恋，巴基发出了呻吟，他在等着男人插进他的穴里去。  
　　但没有。  
　　男人在他身后发出了命令，像个大将军一样，低沉着声音向他的失败发号施令：“士兵，作为撒谎的惩罚，你需要自慰，现在。”  
　　“什么？”巴基不敢置信地想要回头去看他，却被男人捉了手去撸自己的阴茎，男人另一只手和他的左手十指相扣，贴在他耳边和他说：“如果不是怕你这个落后的机械手指夹到你的毛发或者肉……”他想让他用冰冷的机械臂自慰，巴基想，这个变态。更变态的是，男人让纪录片继续播放着，纪录片里的美国队长和巴基正在接受采访，两个人笑的十分灿烂，记者正在夸赞他们真挚的友情。  
　　而自己背后的男人滚烫的阴茎正靠在他的屁股上，握着他的手逼他在他面前自慰，咬着他的耳朵低声细语：“记者采访的前五分钟，你刚刚给我咬了一次，我射进了你的嘴里，你全都吃下去了。”  
　　史蒂夫的手离开了巴基的阴茎，他又移到了巴基的肚皮上：“战场上为了安全起见，我很少射进你的肚子里，”巴基被他的话语和电视中的画面吸引了全部的注意力，右手无意识地撸动着自己的阴茎，画面播到了巴基的特写，黑白的画质也能清楚看到巴恩斯中士脸上的微小伤口，可能是战争的遗留，然后史蒂夫又开口了：“不是战斗受伤，你被我按在战壕里肏，高潮的时候不小心撞到了——你是超级战士，”他贴着巴基的耳朵边说，“伤口好的很快，所以我们刚刚才做了爱，在拍纪录片之前的半个小时，你那时还没有现在这样丰满的胸膛上都是我的精液，你就顶着这样的仪容被拍到了。”  
　　巴基又射了，说真的，他在此之前只是因为纪录片想起了几个骑乘的姿势，看着黑白影像中男人的脸都湿了穴硬了屌，于是关了电视开始自慰，哪里能想到会招来一个真人逼他看着他们的纪录片自慰。  
　　史蒂夫也没有想到他会射的这么快，他无奈地替他揉了揉阴囊，吻着他因为高潮微张的嘴唇又肏进了他的肉穴，嘴里还在说着小话刺激他：“骚的很，就为了早点吃到我的肉棒，这么快就射了。”  
　　  
　　他们纠缠翻滚在安全屋的每一个角落，抛弃沙发是因为两人太过激烈，把在退休边缘的二手沙发彻底干到报废，然后罗杰斯抱起他的小熊站着日他，只把他顶的嘤嘤乱叫，他们在厨房料理台滚过，最后回到了电视机前，电视里的史蒂夫罗杰斯正在发表他对战争残酷的感言，眼睛直勾勾地像是盯着趴在电视机上被肏的双眼翻白的巴基，他严肃的脸一下显现出了笑容，他说：“我要感谢我的好友，巴基。”  
　　巴基忍无可忍，捏紧拳头一拳打碎了电视机屏幕。  
　　  
　　巴基的后穴满是黄白泥泞，甚至有红粉的穴肉被带了出来，史蒂夫的精液塞满了他的肚子，他的小腹夸张的鼓了起来，史蒂夫轻轻按几下他的肚子，他的穴里立刻就像是泄洪一般流出一大摊浓白的精液，然后不知第几次地因此送上高潮。他的阴茎早就射无可射了，被肏尿了两次，后来射出来的东西只能说是水，他像个破布娃娃一样瘫软在床垫上，仿佛史蒂夫再肏下去，他就立刻被肏死了。  
　　史蒂夫心疼地亲了亲他因为屡次高潮而自己咬破的嘴唇，他也知道自己的确是有些放肆了，但自己射了两次还硬挺着的阴茎确实需要释放，他准备去浴室自己解决，却被巴基拉住，他四肢无力地瘫在床上，灰绿色的眼睛却在勾引他，他喘着气轻声问：“不想肏一肏我涨奶的胸吗？”  
　　  
　　这一场马拉松性爱持续了几乎一天一夜，直到史蒂夫被时空管理人送走。巴基在床上躺了三天才缓过劲来，然后开始收拾自己一片狼藉的安全屋，电视沙发和沾上精液的厨具食材床单枕头全部都被扔掉，巴基又出门买了几个李子。  
　　

 

 

 

　　


End file.
